


It Had to be You

by Loveislove87



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-05-25 06:37:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14971211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loveislove87/pseuds/Loveislove87
Summary: Aaron’s fishing money out of his wallet when he realizes Robert’s staring at him.  He’s leaning back in the booth, arms crossed over his chest, look of concentration on his face.Aaron is instantly paranoid.  “What are you looking at?”  He starts trying to subtly wipe his face, thinking he left some of his dinner in his beard.“Just thinking.” Robert tips his head to the side, clearly sizing Aaron up.  Aaron’s cheeks burn under his gaze.  He doesn’t know what this is.“Seriously mate, what?  If I’ve got something on my face or in my teeth just flippin’ tell me.”“I’m trying to figure out how someone can eat as much as you do and still be as fit as you are.” Aaron’s mouth drops a bit.  What?“Huh?” Words, Aaron, use actual words, please.“Why do you think Chrissie didn’t tell me how fit you are?”  Robert still has a look of concentration on his face, as though he’s genuinely searching for an answer.Aaron’s brain has stopped working.  Robert’s flirting and he’s so shocked or embarrassed or flattered or whatever that he can’t make his mouth work.“I dunno.” Fucking smooth, buddy. Try again.ora super vague "When Harry Met Sally" AU





	1. Chapter 1

“Oh what the fuck” Aaron mumbled to himself as he pulled up the drive, eyes rolling and hands griping the steering wheel. He knew he’d regret being accommodating he just didn’t realize it would be this quick. 

Chrissie showed no signs of slowing down, apparently testing to see how far down her boyfriend’s throat her tongue would actually go. Aaron rolled down his window as he pulled up. His gagging sounds finally caught her attention.

“Oh hi Aaron” she said with an embarrassed giggle. Aaron and Chrissie met second year at uni while working on a group project in economics. She was smart and sarcastic and there to work which Aaron could appreciate. She seemed to like that he was quiet and hardworking, and the fact that he was gay and completely uninterested in getting in her pants was a big ol’ bonus. They started spending more and more time together and became good friends. 

Aaron’s regretting that now.

“Aaron, this is Robert, the guy I told you about. Robert, this is my friend, Aaron.” 

Just after graduation, Aaron was ready to move to London to put his degree to good use. He got a job at a large car dealership, starting off in their sales department but hoping to learn as much as he could and work his way up quickly. The dream was his own dealership. He wanted to be his own boss, make his own schedule, sink or swim based on his own work and skill, but if he had to start somewhere, this was the best place to do it. As soon as Chrissie had heard he’d be driving to London she asked if he’d be willing to let her friend hitch a ride. Aaron figured it would be a boring solo trip so what the hell? 

He wished he’d asked some questions now. 

This guy was too much. Robert was dressed like he just came off of a runway; crisp button down top, the tightest jeans you’ve ever seen and shoes that looked more expensive than Aaron’s car. He was easily the most attractive human being Aaron had ever seen in real life. But he could tell he was a douche. Total douche.  
“Good to meet you, Aaron. Nice car.” Robert’s mouth curled up into a small, smug smile, Chrissie laughing a bit into his shoulder. Okay, so it wasn’t an Audi but it got him from point A to point B and it had all of its parts intact, albeit a bit rusty. If this guy was so fancy, where was his car?

Aaron took a deep breath, repeating be the bigger man in his head, plastered on the phoniest smile he could and said “thank you. We’re running late now so get in or you’ll have to hike it. Wouldn’t want you ruining your shoes now, would we?” Robert’s eyes never left Aaron’s, both men refusing to be the first to look away. Robert’s smug smirk became a broad, shiny grin and he laughed.

“I do love these shoes.” He turned to Chrissie, “I’ll call you when I get there.” She smiled, obviously completely infatuated with the blonde-haired charmer. “Yes you will. I’ll be thinking of you.” Chrissie smiled and leaned in for another kiss.

“Aaron, you’ve been such a good friend to me. I don’t know when we’ll see each other again but I’ll miss you and I want you to call me, too, so I know you’re safe” Aaron practically sang, voice dripping in sarcasm, an octave too high, eyes closed, hiding his disappointment that his friend was too busy to say goodbye.

Chrissie pulled away from Robert and leaned against the car “you know damn well I’m going to miss you. Who’s going to watch all those terrible movies with me now and go shopping with me just to fall asleep on the bench while I go into the dressing room for 30 seconds?” She smiled brightly at him. Aaron was really going to miss her. He had to deal with his fair share of shit while he was at school and Chrissie had always been a level headed, dependable friend to him. He’d make sure they kept in touch.  
He looked up at her, squinting towards the setting sun “it won’t be the same without you, Chris.” She laughed, blinking back some tears. She bowed her head, popping through the window to kiss him on the cheek. “You’re an amazing man with a bright future. Make friends, build your empire, meet a rich man and fall stupidly in love. No one deserves it more than you, Aaron.” 

“Shut up” he breathed out, cheeks blushing and eyes starting to water.

“Now who’s making us late.” Aaron practically forgot about Fancy Pants and his 10 bags of luggage he had squeezed into the car.

“Alright, we’re going, keep your panties on. Bye Chrissie.” Aaron smiled at his friend one last time as he pulled the car away from the curb. Robert blew her a kiss and gave her a small wave as he tried to make himself comfortable in the passenger’s seat (there was no way that was happening with his giraffe legs in this tiny car). 

Aaron was excited for his new adventure. He had liked school, an opportunity to do some self-discovery, meet new people and dip his toe in some real independence. He loved his family but, back home, you couldn’t turn a corner without a Dingle making sure you were okay or offering to make a call to help you out. He wanted success and happiness but he wanted to know he earned it.

A dramatic yawn startled Aaron from his thoughts. He glanced over to see Robert practically glowing in the lowering light. Jesus, he was beautiful. What a waste of a face on a smarmy git. Aaron huffed a small laugh.

“Something funny?” Robert cocked an eyebrow at Aaron, almost looking ready for a fight. 

“No no. Just zoned out for a sec.” Robert seemed satisfied enough and went back to staring out the window.

Silence.

This won’t work. If he was driving by himself the quiet would be fine but knowing there’s a human next to you just makes it awkward and uncomfortable. Small talk, however, was not Aaron’s strong suit.

“So…” Aaron nodded slowly, looking out of the corner of his eye, hoping Robert would take the hint and the lead. Robert looked toward Aaron expectantly but said nothing. Damnit.

“So. What are you going to do in London?” Robert adjusted himself in the seat, looking like he was already sore but perked up slightly at Aaron’s question. 

“Got a job at an investment firm out there” he said, stretching his back, head lightly hitting the roof of the car. “Friend of the family had an opening and I jumped at the opportunity.” 

“What about a place to live?” That was the part Aaron was still working on. He had a friend, Adam, who’s been in London for awhile now. He offered up his couch for a bit while Aaron looked for a flat but he knew that was temporary. Robert was now the only other person he would know in London. If they could get along even a bit, maybe they could help each other out somehow.

“All set.” Aaron bit his lip, nodding. “Jason, the friend I mentioned, found me a place. It’s small, mind, but affordable and in a good neighborhood so I’ll be all set.” Robert drew out the all and emphasized the t making it sound as though he had done the work. Maybe Aaron was imagining it but everything this guy said sounded arrogant or condescending. 

“Good for you, mate. Must be sweet not having to put any effort in. Did you take your own exams in school or did you have a guy for that, too?” Aaron smirked. He’s been working his ass off for years to make something of himself. Guys like Robert just rubbed him the wrong way.

“Okay smartass, what are you doing in London then?” Robert had turned expectantly in his seat. Aaron could see out of his periphery Robert’s eyebrows were raised, chin up, just waiting for Aaron’s response.

“I got a job at a dealership. I’m starting in sales but I plan on moving my way up in the company. Wanna own my own lot someday. Maybe luxury cars, foreign models, whatever I want” Aaron said proudly. 

Robert let out a small laugh with a smile that didn’t sit right on his face. Here we go. 

“So you’re telling me you went to uni for three years and are moving hours away to be a car salesman? You’re serious? That’s ridiculous!” 

Aaron rolled his eyes. “I’m just getting into the business so I can own my own company someday.” Robert was still laughing, seemingly to himself. Total. Douche. “We don’t all have silver platters with jobs and flats just sitting on them waiting to be scooped up. Some of us have to work.”

“Touchy. Just because I’m lucky doesn’t mean I didn’t work hard, too.” Aaron huffed out a breath. 

“Whatever.” Aaron abruptly ended the conversation. “I’m hungry. Wanna stop and get something to eat?” Aaron becomes the walking definition of hangry when he’s not eaten and he’s feeling it coming on.

Robert shrugs. “Sure, I could eat.”

They end up at a small diner. Good food, nice service, cheap prices. Aaron’s kind of place. He orders enough for three people and eats every bit of it. Robert orders a salad and pokes at it with his fork, a crinkle forming above his nose like the lettuce personally offended him. He had already sent it back once when it arrived with dressing on it instead of on the side, as ordered. When the waiter comes around asking if they want dessert, it’s only Robert’s judgmental side eye that keeps Aaron from saying yes. 

Aaron’s fishing money out of his wallet when he realizes Robert’s staring at him. He’s leaning back in the booth, arms crossed over his chest, look of concentration on his face.  
Aaron is instantly paranoid. “What are you looking at?” He starts trying to subtly wipe his face, thinking he left some of his dinner in his beard.

“Just thinking.” Robert tips his head to the side, clearly sizing Aaron up. Aaron’s cheeks burn under his gaze. He doesn’t know what this is.

“Seriously mate, what? If I’ve got something on my face or in my teeth just flippin’ tell me.” 

“I’m trying to figure out how someone can eat as much as you do and still be as fit as you are.” Aaron’s mouth drops a bit. What?

“Huh?” Words, Aaron, use actual words, please.

“Why do you think Chrissie didn’t tell me how fit you are?” Robert still has a look of concentration on his face, as though he’s genuinely searching for an answer.  
Aaron’s brain has stopped working. Robert’s flirting and he’s so shocked or embarrassed or flattered or whatever that he can’t make his mouth work.

“I dunno.” Fucking smooth, buddy. Try again. “Maybe she doesn’t think I am. I’m clearly not her type.” Aaron shrugs, going for nonchalant although he can tell he’s beet red, sweating and is sure the guy across the diner is looking at him cause he can hear Aaron’s heart beating from his seat.

Robert casually shakes his head. “No, I don’t think it’s up for debate. You’re really attractive.” Robert’s glancing up at Aaron through his eyelashes, that reliable smirk coming out to play again. 

“Chrissie.” Jesus Christ, Aaron, use a whole fucking sentence. “You’re dating Chrissie and she’s my friend.” Clumsy but better.

“So?” Robert frowns like he doesn’t understand what that has to do with anything while throwing money on the table. Aaron realizes Robert’s paid for his dinner, too, and for some reason that pisses him right the hell off. Arrogant twat.

“So Chrissie is my friend and you’re hitting on me.” Aaron pulls his keys out of his pocket and immediately drops them in front of him, kicking them as he goes to pick them up. He stands up straight, head to the sky, eyes closed while he takes a deep breath. What the hell is wrong with you, Dingle? Just relax!

“Look, Chrissie and I were never actually together. We had a thing and it was fun but we’re probably never going to see each other again. You probably won’t see her again either.” Robert says it likes it’s nothing but Aaron can immediately feel himself get a little lonely, take a bit of a hit to the gut. “People change, they grow up, they meet new people” Robert continues without anyone wanting him to, putting his seatbelt on. “You and me, we’re here now so we should enjoy the moment.” Cue the damn smirk.

Aaron rolls his eyes for the 15th time today. “Nah mate, you’re okay. I have some loyalty, y’know? Not gonna stab my friend in the back less than 24 hours after leaving her, ta.”

Robert takes a deep breath and scoots around in the seat, trying to settle in for the rest of the trip, mumbles out “well now you made it weird.” Aaron’s jaw drops as he drives back out onto the road.

“I made it weird?! How did I make it weird?” Unbelievable. Aaron’s practically yelling he’s so annoyed but Robert’s leaning back in the seat, hand on his tummy, toothpick in his mouth, looking like he doesn’t have a care in the world.

“You got all analytical. It could have been simple but you made it deep and now it’s just weird. Weird energy in this car.” He looks around like he can see it, swats at it lightly with his hand.

Aaron’s pretty sure his jaw just hit his thigh. “Weird ener-listen, posh pants. I dunno what you’re talking about. You were just, and by just I mean….well, like just, all over someone else. You clearly had something going on with Chrissie! She’s my friend and, you and me, we’ve known each other like, what, 5 minutes?!”

“6 hours” 

“Shut it, that’s not the point!” Aaron can hear the childishness in his voice but he can’t stop it. Robert clearly has a gift for winding people up, and enjoying it as evidenced by his little huffs of laughter. “It’s just, rude. It’s rude.” 

Aaron can see Robert’s shoulders bopping up and down. The bastard still thinks this is funny. 

“And why are you hitting on me anyway? You in the closet? Did you use Chrissie as some kind of cover?” 

“Okay you need to relax and stop being so uptight. Not that it’s your business but I’m bi. I didn’t use Chrissie so you can just take a breath and stop screaming at me. I think my ears might be bleeding.” Robert’s dramatically pushing the pads of his fingers to his ear and then looking at them, inspecting for imaginary blood.

“That’s right this is my fault, I forgot. I made the energy weird” Aaron says mocking Robert’s earlier tone while flitting his hand around a la Robert. Aaron’s suddenly exhausted. This man is flaming exhausting. It’s pretty impressive that he managed to get Aaron all riled up without looking like it took him any effort at all. 

“Look, we’ve only got a bit more until we get to London and then we can go our separate ways.” Robert’s picking at his teeth with the toothpick, barely looking at Aaron while he talks.

“Fine by me. You were practically the only person I knew in London but I think I’ll survive.” Aaron’s trying to match Robert’s ‘I don’t give a shit attitude’ but he feels uptight and obvious. Seriously, Aaron! What is your deal?

“Yeah you will.” Robert twists so his head is resting on the glass, the window fogging up a bit with every breath he takes, eyes closed. 

Aaron looks at the clock on his dash. Wonders if it’s too late to call Chrissie and ask her what the fuck she was thinking trapping him in a car with Smug Spice.  
__________________________


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos and positive comments! Alex is in this chapter but he's AU Alex so I think he's more tolerable! I hope you enjoy and thanks for reading!

**3 years later**

Aaron found a parking spot outside of the pub across the street from the hospital.  He worked opposite hours from Alex but they were willing to put the time and effort in to make their relationship work.  Aaron didn’t mind dropping Alex off for his night shift.  He was proud of Alex; knew how hard he had worked to become one of the youngest A&E doctors at the hospital.  He was grateful to be able to sneak in time whenever they could.

“What are you doing tonight?” Alex asked, pulling Aaron in close by the waist.  It was dark and a bit chilly making Aaron appreciate the heat Alex gave off.  Aaron played with one of the buttons on Alex’s shirt.  “I thought I’d grab a pint here then head home and get some sleep.  I’ve got an early morning tomorrow.”  Work was busy for Aaron.  He was recently promoted, which was great mind, but that came with long days and little time off.  He loved it though.

“Okay.  Well text me when you can.  Maybe we can go out to that new Italian place around the corner soon.” Aaron smiled softly.  It wasn’t his style but Alex seemed excited and like he was trying to impress.  As long as he could pronounce some of the food on the menu he’d be happy.  “Sounds good. Call me when you get home in the morning.” Aaron snaked his arms around Alex’s neck.

Alex beamed.  Although all of this was new, Aaron appreciated how openly Alex responded to him.  It was simple.  They were happy.  Both men were working hard to forward their careers but took their relationship seriously.  They had enough in common to have fun together and relate to each other but enough of their lives stayed separate so they had something to call their own.  Aaron had grown into himself.  He wanted a man to compliment him, not define him.  So far, Alex fit the bill.

“I’ll be thinking of you” Alex swayed a bit, smile still in place as he looked down slightly at Aaron.  “And I love you.”

Aaron was taken aback.  “You do?” Alex laughed, nodding slightly “yeah, I do.”

Aaron smiled.  He was happy, content.  His relationship brought stability and predictability.  They’d been seeing each other for awhile now.  This was the next logical step.  He didn’t feel afraid of what could come next for them so “I love you.”  _There, that wasn’t so bad._

The grin on Alex’s face was blinding and Aaron was pretty sure his face was a perfect match.  Alex leaned down to kiss Aaron, hands pulling him in closer by his waist.  Now they were most definitely disappointed Alex had to work tonight. 

They pulled back, Alex’s forehead resting on Aarons, eyes closed.  “I have to go.”

Aaron sighed. “I know.  Call me in the morning.  And I’ll text you if I can’t sleep.” 

“Good” they kissed through their smiles once more before saying goodbye.  Aaron watched as Alex threw his bag over his shoulder and headed towards the main entrance of the hospital.  Alex was very pretty, in a classic way.  He was tall and lean, wore clothes that fit him just right.  Soft brown hair, always styled nicely.  He was put together.  Organized.  Intelligent but humble.  Reliable.  He was a good man.

Aaron was lost in thought as he wandered into the pub, grabbing a seat at the bar.  He ordered his pint and looked at his phone.  His home screen was a selfie of the two of them Alex had taken and sent him from a work event they attended the week prior.  They looked good together.  He was happy.  Aaron was really happy.

“Aaron Dingle.”

Aaron was startled out of his daydreaming by his name.  He looked up and met a set of blue-green eyes he hadn’t seen in years. 

Well this _had_ been a very good day.

“Robert.  Hiya. How’ve you been?” He politely offered his hand which Robert immediately took.  Robert looked good, no denying that.  Nice suit, hair shorter than it was the last time he saw him but styled perfectly.  He had bulked up; his already wide shoulders looked stronger beneath his jacket.  He still had that air about him though, like he was the best thing in the room and he damn well knew it.

“I’ve been good, yeah.  Working at a local bank as a loan manager.  Good money, lots of opportunity.”  Robert was leaning on the bar now, glancing around at his surroundings, almost looking to see if there was someone more interesting to talk to.  Aaron just rolled his eyes and took a drink.  “That’s good.” 

“What about you?  You were going to work on cars, right?” 

“Sell cars.  Yeah, I’m the sales manager now.  I’m actually working to open a new dealership so it’s been busy.”  Robert was staring at him now, nodding, not really listening but looking like he wanted Aaron to think he was.

“And what about Cassie?  How’s she been?”  _Who? Oh shit, right!_

“You mean Chrissie?  I can’t believe you don’t remember her name.”

“Yeah Chrissie that’s what I said.  How’s she doing?”  Robert took a sip of his drink, looking expectantly over the rim at Aaron.   

“I don’t know.  We haven’t really been in touch since graduating.”  Aaron needed to call her.  He’s thought of it now and then but life just gets in the way sometimes.

“I can’t believe it.”  Aaron frowned, confused.  “We didn’t make it because you two were such good friends.”

“You went with her!” Aaron refused to feel guilty about this from Robert of all people.

“And was it worth it?  The sacrifice for a friend you don’t even keep in touch with?”

Aaron just sighed.  “Robert, you might not believe this but I never considered not sleeping with you a sacrifice.”

Robert huffed out a laugh. “Fair enough.”

They sat in silence for a minute, both men glancing around the room, seemingly unsure where the conversation should go now.

“So who was the model you were necking with out there?” Robert tipped his head to the street.  The corner of Robert’s mouth curled when he saw the blush rise on Aaron’s cheeks.

“That’s my boyfriend, Alex.  He’s a doctor in A&E.”  Aaron couldn’t help but smile.  He really was proud of Alex, and of himself.  It’s so easy to talk about his relationships now, zero shame or fear.  Just feels natural.  Years of practice.

“Good for you.  You brought him to work?”  Aaron nodded. “Ah.  You’re together what, three weeks?”  Aaron frowned.  “A month.  How did you know?”  Robert shrugged.  “You drive someone to work it’s clearly the beginning of a relationship. That’s why I don’t do things like that.  Eventually everything moves on and I never want anyone to say to me ‘you never drive me to work anymore’.”  Robert takes a drink.

Aaron just stares at him, forehead scrunched in concentration.  Robert is perpetually walking the line between completely bizarre and surprisingly brilliant.  Nah, bizarre.

“It’s amazing.”  Aaron states factually, Robert’s eyebrows lifting in anticipation. “You look like a normal person but really you’re the angel of death.”

Robert doesn’t even flinch.  “You two getting married then?” 

Aaron almost chokes on his beer.  “We’ve only been going out for a few months…”

“I’m getting married.”  Aaron’s mouth fell open.  There was no doubt that Robert was attractive and seemingly successful but who in their right mind would be crazy enough to want to be tied down with him for the rest of their lives.

“You’re getting married?” Robert nodded.  “YOU are?”  Robert smiled and nodded again.  “To who?”

“Her name’s Leyla Harding.  She’s an event planner.  She’s keeping her name.”  Aaron was speechless.  He envied anyone whose tolerance level was high enough to put up with Robert day in and day out, let alone call him their husband.

Aaron laughed.  “What?”  Aaron laughed louder, this time Robert joined in as though he was a part of the joke.  “I’m just surprised the almighty Robert Sugden is willing to settle down.  I’d have thought you’d want the field open for as long as you could manage it.”

Robert cleared the condensation from the side of his glass, smiling to himself.  “Well, you’d be amazed what falling madly in love could do for you.”

Robert looked happy.  Genuinely happy.  Aaron smiled at him.  “Well I think that’s great.  Congratulations.”

“Thank you.”  Robert finished off his drink. “Yeah, I just got tired of the whole thing.” 

Oh here’s the catch.

He knew he’d regret asking but he couldn’t help himself.  Glutton for punishment and all that.  “What whole thing?”

“The whole dating thing.  You know.  You meet someone, ask them out for something safe like a coffee.  That goes well, you move onto dinner.  Then you go out, have a drink, have sex and then you’re trying to figure out how long you have to stay with them until you can leave.  Do I have to give them a cuddle, can I sneak out when they fall asleep, do I fake an emergency?”

Aaron sat horrified.  Not that he’d ever admit it out loud, and absolutely not to Robert, but he’s definitely a cuddle after sex kind of guy.  He likes waking up in the morning, making his partner a coffee and getting to know him.  Are other men like Robert and they’ve wanted to sneak away but couldn’t? Aaron started moving quickly through his list of conquests in his head.  He’s not really a one-night stand kind of guy but there were for sure some men who left so fast Aaron got whiplash.  He just called them assholes and it never occurred to him to think about it any other way.  Leave it to Robert to point it out. 

Fucking Robert.

“Is that really what you’re thinking?”  Aaron finishes the last of his beer with a few big gulps.  He’s met his Robert quota today, that’s for damn sure.

“Of course.  That’s what most men think.  What, are you an all-night cuddler?”  Aaron’s blank stare must be enough of an answer since Robert continues.  “See that’s your problem.  Somewhere between a shag with a quick goodbye and cuddling all night is your problem.” 

“I don’t have a problem.”  They both stand up to leave at the same time.

“Yeah you do.”  Robert says it so casually, passive.  Aaron’s speechless.  The balls on this guy.

He pulls some cash out of his wallet, tossing it onto the bar.  He heads out the door and can feel Robert behind him.  No way for Aaron to breathe properly with Robert’s ego sucking up all the air.

“We could hangout sometime, y’know.  Get some food, have another beer.”  Aaron gets his keys out of his pocket giving Robert what he hopes is a look conveying how much he has no desire to do that.  Robert of course stands there anyway, clearly waiting for an answer.

“I thought I made the energy weird.”  It’s Robert’s turn to look confused.  “I didn’t say that.”  Aaron drops his chin, giving Robert an incredulous look.  “Yes.  Yes I did say that.  But Connie…”

“Chrissie…”

“That’s what I said.  Chrissie is in the past now and we both kept moving forward.  You’ve got Dr. Long Legs, No Ass and I’ve got my picture of perfection fiancée so we could just hang out as friends.”

Aaron’s about to comment that he’d rather have the hood of a car squash his head when Robert speaks up “Although here we are talking about that night again when we didn’t really talk about it for the last hour.  If we did hang out there could be all this tension, our partners would pick up on it, we’d have to explain how we almost slept together, it’d be messy.  So, yeah, you’re right.  Maybe it’s best if we aren’t friends.”

Robert’s really good at having conversations that don’t require the other person to speak.

Aaron takes a breath, flipping through everything he wants to say to Robert.  He settles on rolling his eyes and saying simply “Bye Robert.” 

“Bye Aaron.”

Robert doesn’t move though, stays standing on the curb, watching Aaron fiddle with his key in the door, put his seatbelt on, then watches as Aaron checks his phone.  Aaron can feel Robert’s eyes on him so he looks at him through the window, eyes wide and eyebrows up, challenging Robert to have a decent reason as to why he’s lurking.

“Alright I’ll just start walking” he practically screams so Aaron can hear him through the window he refused to roll down.  Aaron’s wincing from embarrassment but Robert’s laughing a bit, waves way too big so people walking by take notice of the nutter in the nice suit, then turns to continue heading down the street. 

Aaron turns the car on, shaking his head and white knuckles the steering wheel.  He’s taken back to their road trip where Aaron thought the prettiest but shiftiest guy was out of his life for good then BAM, like a car crash, he’s here again.

Fingers crossed this city is big enough that Aaron can avoid Mr. Smarmy for another three years.


	3. Chapter 3

**2 years later**

“Bro, are you even listening to me?”

Aaron felt the slight flick of water on his face that Adam tossed at him.  Classy, that one.

“Yeah I’m listening but I don’t need a plus one for your party.  Alex and I broke up.”  It was inevitable really.  Always fluff, never anything deep between them. 

“Ah man, I’m sorry to hear that.  You guys were really good together.  What happened?”  Adam was a good guy.  He started working at the dealership Aaron was managing a few years back and they became fast friends.  Adam was a lot of fun but he was loyal, too.  Maybe even a bit too kind for his own good sometimes.

“Nothing specific.  We just hit a point where Alex wanted more and I didn’t so that was that” Aaron casually shrugged.  It was a little disappointing to realize you had put years of your life into a relationship just to have it stop dead in it’s tracks.  Alex had started talking about marriage and asking Aaron’s opinion on kids.  It’s not that he didn’t see those things in his future, he just didn’t see them with Alex.  That was his lightbulb moment.

“Well it sucks but at least you’re not putting anymore effort into a relationship you know won’t work.  You want me to find someone to hook you up with?  I bet I could find a couple of good lookin’ blokes for ya.”  Adam elbowed Aaron in the side, making him laugh.  “Get off.  I can get my own dates, ta.  I think I’m just gonna take some time for myself, though, ya know?  I haven’t been on my own in so long, it’ll be nice to just be me again.”

“I get that, bro.  You have to do what’s best for you.”  They headed back to work, having stopped for lunch at the café.  “Aaron, wait.  I wanna grab a coffee before we go back.”

They headed into a small coffee shop.  Hipsters everywhere and a coffee menu Aaron could hardly read.  The smell was overwhelming but at least it smelled good.

Aaron felt Adam lean in and half whisper in his ear “Don’t look now, but there’s a guy waiting for his coffee checking you out.  Blondie in the suit.”

Aaron tried to be subtle as he looked over where Adam indicated with a head tilt catching the eye for barely one second of Robert Sugden.  He looked amazing, of course, but as soon as Aaron had looked at him, he had looked down at his cellphone, seemingly avoiding eye contact.

“That’s Robert Sugden” Aaron said with an exasperated breath.  He didn’t have the energy for a Robert run in today.

“Who?  Am I supposed to know who that is?” 

“No.  We drove to London together after university.  We never got along.  He’s too smug and full of himself.”  Adam and Aaron placed their orders, Adam getting the fancy drink of the day, Aaron sticking to his black coffee.

“He could have changed! It’s been years since then and even I have to admit he’s good looking.” Adam smiled and wiggled his eyebrows making Aaron laugh.

“Nah, he’s probably just the same.  I bet he doesn’t even remember me…”

“Hi Aaron.”  Aaron whipped around and came face to face with Robert.  “Long time no see.”

“Hi Robert.  Uh, this is my friend” Aaron turned to introduce Adam who had a foot out the door, waving goodbye, “was my friend, Adam.  How have you been?” 

They both got their coffees and walked out into the fall air together.  There was something a bit different about Robert this time around.  Quieter?  Softer?  More humble?

“I’ve been alright.  Still with the same company, working hard, you know how it is.” Robert took a sip of his coffee, removed an invisible speck from his jacket.

“You were engaged last time I saw you, right?  How’s married life?”  Aaron didn’t want to pry but that was one of the more positive memories from the last time he was surprised by a visit with Robert.

“Not so good.  We’re getting a divorce.”

Aaron stopped walking and took Robert by the elbow, turning Robert to face him.  “I’m sorry to hear that.  You were so excited last time we talked.”

Robert shrugged and wore a half smile on his face, not meeting his eyes.  “Well, what can you do?  I can’t compete with Pete, the hunky contractor, apparently.” 

“Oh man.  I don’t know what to say.  I’m sorry it didn’t work out for you.”  Aaron was never good at these types of conversations and was not prepared to go down this road with Robert.

Robert took a nice deep breath.  “Hey it’s alright.  Things happen.  What about you?  You were serious with that guy, weren’t you?  Sorry, I can’t remember his name.”

Aaron took a long sip of his coffee.  It’s only been a few days and he’s already sick of talking about this.  “We broke up.”

This time Robert stopped. “I’m sorry to hear that.  You wanna talk about it or have you already done enough of that?”  Aaron smiled.  It was nice Robert seemed to sense he didn’t want to rehash it all again.  “I’d rather not talk about it, actually.  I’m fine and right now I think that’s all that matters.”  Aaron took a deep breath, stood tall and smiled.  He really was feeling good.

They had walked far enough along that they ended up in front of Aaron’s dealership.  When Aaron pointed it out to Robert, he just whistled.  “Jesus, Aaron, this is amazing.  Some mint cars in here.  You run this place?”

Aaron beamed seeing Robert genuinely impressed.  After all the times Robert took the mick, it was great seeing him show some humility. 

“Yeah.  It’s a lot of work but it’s great here.  Get to drive the new arrivals too, test them out.  Major job perk.”  Robert blew out a breath “I can only imagine.  You’ve clearly done well for yourself, mate.  You don’t need no man!”  They both laughed at the joke.  It felt good to laugh.

“Uh, look” Robert scratched the back of his head suddenly looking a bit awkward.  “Do you want to get together sometime?  I know I wasn’t the smoothest when we first met but I’d like to start again if you’d be interested?”  Robert was shifting his weight, looking at his feet, only peering up at Aaron occasionally through his eyelashes.  He looked nervous and Aaron found it absolutely endearing.

“You mean you want to be my friend?”  Aaron teased with a small smile. 

Robert rolled his eyes but smiled.  “Yeah I do.  I’m sorry I was an ass when we’ve seen each other before.   I promise I’ve grown up.”

“Yeah well I doubt that” Aaron lightly punched Robert on the shoulder.  “Give me your phone.”  Robert handed it over with a smile and Aaron put his number in.  “Text me.  We’ll get together, grab some food, get a drink, whatever.” 

“That sounds great! I’m really glad I bumped into you, Aaron” Robert smiled.  He looked a lot lighter now than when their conversation began.

“Me too.  Text me, yeah?”  Aaron started moving towards the front doors.  “I will. See ya!”  Robert waved and headed off down the street.

 _I guess time can change people_ Aaron thought.  He never suspected he’d be able to tolerate Robert, let alone want to spend time with him but he seemed so different.  More mature, more experienced, more relaxed.  He could like this Rob 2.0 after all.

Over the next few weeks they became inseparable.  Going out for drinks, trying out new restaurants.  Aaron even convinced Robert to join a rec football team with him (Robert’s terrible, of course.  All limbs and very little balance). 

**************

“I’m not a pro or anything, but that’s gotta be one of the worst dates to ever happen” Aaron groaned while helping Robert move his couch.  Robert had finally found a more permanent spot instead of the hotel he was crashing at after recovering from his marriage’s dissolution. 

“Yours sounds like a dream compared to mine!” Robert lifted up his t-shirt to wipe away the sweat from his face.  Aaron looked away, not before noticing the six pack Robert had been hiding underneath all the fancy suits. 

“How does it get worse than a bloke trying to prove he can drink me under the table, getting in a pushing match with a guy twice his size and then heaving on my shoes?!” It had been a humiliating nightmare that Aaron was more than happy to forget.

“Okay so I took out this girl.  I chose Chinese food.  I told her this ahead of time.  She said that it sounded great.  We get there, walk in and she says ‘I’m allergic to nuts and sesame.’  So I say, ‘okay, where do you want to go?’  She makes me drive her all the way across the city to this horrifically expensive Italian place where we wait for an hour to be seated and another hour to get our food.  In the meantime, she’s boring.  Aaron, I mean boring! She can’t talk about anything other than her parents and where she grew up and when she can’t think of anything else to say, she bites her nails.  I tried asking her about her job, pets, friends, hobbies, anything! She’d answer with one word and then go back to her fucking nails! The meal wasn’t even that good and it cost me half a flamin’ paycheck!  So, mate, I am the winner of the shitty dates war.”

Robert plopped down on the couch with a loud sigh.  Aaron laughed and grabbed two beers from the fridge, handing one to Robert before joining him on the couch.

“At least we’re getting out there, y’know?  Meeting new people, trying to see if something can work.  Who knows?”  Aaron took a long sip of his beer, wiping the froth from his lip with the back of his hand. “It might be awhile before we can start sleeping with people again.”

“Oh I slept with her.”  Aaron stared in shock. 

“You what?” 

“Yeah I slept with her.  And guess what?  That was boring, too!”  Robert chugged the rest of the beer, placing it on the coffee table.

Aaron just nodded to himself.  “Well okay then.”  Men, right?

************

“Mate this is not a big deal!” Adam was doing Aaron’s head in.  Robert and Aaron had talked about meeting their other friends.  They were spending so much time together but they didn’t know the important people in each other’s lives so they figured a night out would be a good way to introduce the best friends, even if Aaron teased the shit out of Robert that his best friend was his sister.

“It is a big deal, bro! I feel like I’m meeting the competition!”  It was winter now, seriously cold outside, neither man willing to wear enough clothes to keep warm but neither admitting they were freezing their asses off, either.  “What if we don’t like each other?  Are you gonna have to pick?”

“Stop being such a wind up! If you don’t like each other then I keep hanging out with you two separately.  Again, not a big deal!”  Honestly, Adam was so dramatic sometimes.

“You’re right.  You’re right.  I know you’re right.  I guess I just don’t get it though.”  The restaurant was in sight, a Mexican place with margaritas that could knock you on your ass for days.  “Do you think Robert’s attractive?”

That stopped Aaron.  Kind of an odd question.  “Well yeah, I guess so.  What’s that got to do with anything?”

“I don’t know.  I just don’t think I could be friends with someone I find attractive.  I’d always be thinking about getting them naked.” 

Aaron cleared his throat and shoved his hands in his coat.  “Well I’m clearly a more advanced human being then you are.  He’s just a bloke who’s a friend, just like you.”

Adam threw his arm around Aaron’s neck bringing him close to his body.  “Yeah but we both know you’d fuck me if you got the chance!”  Aaron made a gagging noise and pushed Adam off.  They laughed as they entered the restaurant, grateful for the warmth. 

Robert and his sister, Victoria, were already seated.  After the introductions and some really sad attempts at small talk from Robert and Aaron, they looked at the menus preparing to order.  Adam had this odd look on his face, clearly confused.

Aaron huffed out a laugh.  “You alright, mate?  You look like you tasted something nasty.”

Adam just made a frustrated sound.  “I don’t know what any of this is.  I can’t say half of these things.  I’m just a simple burger and chips kinda man, me.  I was at this music festival a few weeks ago, right? And I had the best burger of my life.  Not even sure it was meat, might have even been veggie which, I know, crazy.  It was so good I dreamt about it! What was it called?  It was a food truck, ya know?  They’re all over the place now.  Daddy’s Dinner?  Or Danny’s Dive?”

“Diddy Diner?”  Victoria spoke for almost the first time.

“That’s it! How did you know that?”  Adam was so excited he slapped the table hard making some of Robert’s drink spill.  He grabbed it quickly to keep it from toppling over, glaring at Aaron, silently telling him to control his friend.  Aaron just rolled his eyes and smiled.

“That’s my food truck! It’s my business!”  Victoria lit right up, clearly proud of her successful business venture.  Like brother like sister.

“Get out! That’s amazing! Don’t you guys think that’s amazing?”  Adam was over the moon, heart eyes practically popping out of his head.  Victoria was blushing slightly but was opening up more, happily chatting with Adam.  It became quite apparent to Aaron and Robert that they might as well be invisible.

When the meal was over and they were walking towards a bar up the road to get a late-night drink, Adam stopped Aaron.  “What do you think of Vic?”

Aaron smiled.  “I think she’s great.  You two seem to get along really well.” 

“What do you think Robert would think if I asked her out?”  Adam was practically bouncing with excitement, like a puppy who knows he’s getting a goodie.

“I don’t know.  They’re really close and he’s super protective of her.  I think it’d be okay but maybe not right now, right in front of him.  He might see it as a bit disrespectful.”

“No of course.  Yeah I wouldn’t do that.  Thanks, bro.”  Adam tossed his arm around Aaron’s shoulder as they moved to catch up with Vic and Robert who were having their own seemingly private conversation.

Adam looked around a bit shifty and spread his arms wide, eyeing a taxi headed their way.  With a big, obviously fake yawn he said “well I’m exhausted.  I think I’m gonna head home and make it an early night.”

“Me too, I’ll come with you!”  Vic announced.  She moved to the side of the road, yelled “taxi” and Adam and Vic were off into the darkness, leaving Robert and Aaron on the curb with their mouths hanging open.

“You promise he’s a good guy?”  Robert asked, look of genuine concern on his face.  Aaron loved how much Robert cared about the people in his life.  “Yeah, I promise.”

Robert let out a big sigh, eyes closed, head up to the sky.  “Alright then.”  He linked his arm through Aaron’s and said “you definitely owe me a pint now, mate.” 

Aaron just laughed, feeling more comfortable than he had all night.

“Deal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. Thanks for sticking with it!


	4. Chapter 4

**8 months later**

“What do you think of this?” Aaron thought his friend would appreciate a fun, interactive housewarming gift like a basketball hoop for your door.  Apparently, Robert thought differently.

Robert turned, hands on his hips like an exasperated parent, “I didn’t realize Adam and Vic were 10 year old boys.”

After their meet and greet almost a year ago, Adam and Vic had hit it off right away.  It took Robert a bit of getting used to but, with Aaron’s positivity and reassurance, he came around to the idea.  And now, here they were, getting ready to help them move in and settle into a new chapter of their lives together. 

Aaron was happy to do the heavy lifting.  He wasn’t so great with the gift giving aspect.  Especially in a store as gigantic as this.  “Alright, old man, you pick the gift and I’ll pay for half of it.  But it can’t be some stuffy, uptight thing.  They’re young! It’s gotta be fun!”

Robert just laughed.  He had learned to loosen up so much in the time he and Aaron had gotten to be close friends.  Far more comfortable with himself and happier with his life.  Aaron was grateful to play a small role in that.

“Okay I found it” Robert exclaimed.  He picked up a white headpiece, shoving it on his big head.

“Be gentle, Rob! If you break that we have to buy it!” 

Robert started trying to move around with the VR set on, bumping into displays and practically knocking Aaron over.  “Oi you twat, take it off before you do some real damage.” Aaron was holding onto his side, cramping from laughing so hard.

“Old man my…”

Aaron watched Robert freeze, VR set halfway off his head.  He looked like a deer in the headlights.

“Rob?  What’s wrong?”  Aaron turned to look where Robert’s eyes had locked.  He saw a beautiful woman with a mountain of a man heading their way.  She looked like money and she looked like she knew it. 

“Robert.  How are you?” Aaron stared at Robert, unsure of what to do.  He’d never seen his friend so taken aback, so stuck.  He didn’t know if he should throw a punch or hold his hand or stay silent. 

Robert suddenly seemed to snap out of his trance.  He brought the VR set down to rest on it’s display, turning back to the woman with a plastered on smile and a deep breath.

“Leyla.  I’m doing well.  I see Pete is doing well, too.”

_Holy fucking hell._

Aaron wasn’t good at this shit.  He didn’t do confrontation.  Well, not since he was a teenager.  And this dude was big.  Plus Leyla looked like she had 5 lawyers ready on speed dial.  He knew he needed to do something though.

“I’m Aaron.  Hello.”  He put on a big smile and shoved his hand toward Leyla.  It seemed to break some of the tension.  She turned her attention to him, eyeing him up and down.  Looking for what, he didn’t know.  And truthfully, didn’t really care.  He didn’t offer his hand to Pete.  Just gave a small nod and what he hoped was a bit of a scowl. 

“Well Robert, it was lovely seeing you.”  Leyla smiled and took Pete’s hand, heading towards the door.

Aaron stared at Robert who stared at the exiting couple.  His face completely blank.  All Robert managed to growl out was “Pete.”  The behemoth had the balls to turn over his shoulder and smirk at the two men, still standing in the middle of electronics section like two lost boys. 

Aaron gently reached his hand out to Robert’s shoulder. “You okay?”

Robert was still stood looking at the door.  He seemed to be in his own head.  “She didn’t look good.  Pale.  Too thin.  She didn’t look good.”

Aaron just shrugged.  “I don’t know Rob. Let’s just pick up some flowers on the way over to Vic’s. C’mon.”

Aaron had a bad feeling about this.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Babe, I love this chair! It’s black, a classic color, it’s comfortable and it’s leather.  It looks great in this room!” Clearly, Aaron and Robert had walked in on a bit of an argument. 

“It’s a huge, ugly chair! It can’t be in here! I will happily go shopping with you to pick out another one but this one has to go!”  Victoria stood firm, hands on her hips, nose in the air, clearly not budging an inch.   Aaron barely noticed, though.  Unable to take his eyes off Robert who was standing at the living room window, looking out, blank.  Aaron was definitely worried.

“Bro! C’mon you’ve got my back, right?  This chair is sweet, isn’t it?”  Adam looked at Aaron with those puppy eyes but even Aaron, with his complete lack of style, knew better.

“Sorry mate but that is a nasty chair.  If she’s willing to get a new one, I say just get a new one.”  Adam looked less than impressed, muttering “traitor” before turning to Robert.

“Rob, what about you?  Isn’t this a good chair?”  Adam started rubbing the chair and leaning on it, presenting it like one of those women on a game show. 

“We used to fight like this.”  Robert still hadn’t looked into the room, eyes still off in the distance.

_Fuck, here it comes._

“It starts with the chair.  Then it’s about date nights and not enough sex.  Then it’s about working too many hours, not feeling important anymore.  Then it’s a temporary separation followed quickly and shockingly by divorce papers.  Next thing you know, you’re looking like an arse with a fucking VR set on your head in front of Pete!” Robert was practically screaming by the end of his monologue. 

“Robert, what’s your problem?”  Victoria looked hurt and concerned moving closer to Adam who put his arm around her shoulders, pulling her in tightly to his side.

Robert just took a deep breath, closed his eyes and looked at the floor.  Aaron’s heart broke a little bit. 

“It’s an ugly fucking chair Adam.”  And with that he walked out of the flat.

Aaron went to Adam, patting him on the back.  “He just ran into the ex wife.  We’ll be back.”  With that he headed out to see if he could catch Robert.

Turns out it wasn’t so difficult.  He made it as far as the front steps.

Aaron had never seen Robert look quite so small.  Bent over, elbows on his knees, hands covering his eyes.  He looked tired and so, so sad. 

Aaron sat down next to him, hands clasped in front of him.  He looked up at the sky, sun shining, white puffy clouds popping up here and there.  Some people would call it a perfect day.  They wouldn’t know any better.

“I know you’re upset Rob but this is a really big day for them.  It’s not their fault.”  Aaron tried to be sympathetic but also make sure Robert calmed down before going back upstairs.  He hadn’t made a big deal out of it but Victoria seemed pretty upset.

Robert dropped his hands and laughed, an empty, nasty thing.  “How do you do it, Aaron?”

Where was this going?  “How do I do what?”

“You and Alex were together for a long time.  You would talk about your future.  You invested in each other.  Did the work.  Shared things.  And then one day it’s gone.  How do you not feel anything?”

“I feel things, alright?! Don’t take this out on me!”

“Really?” Robert stood up now, moved down a few steps and turned to look Aaron in the eye.  He was clearly agitated and looking for a fight.  “You never get upset! You never yell or cry! But I don’t think you’re really moving on either.  Have you slept with one person since you broke up?”

Now Aaron was fired up.  Why did Rob always have to turn his hurt onto everyone else?

“I’m sorry! I didn’t realize that the proof of moving on from a relationship was hopping into someone else’s bed.  If that was really the cure, you’d be all set now, wouldn’t you?! You’ve already fucked your way through most of England but here you are, can’t see your ex-wife without breaking down! I guess you’re gonna have to try a different country now, Rob, all out of fresh meat here!”

Aaron was breathless and furious.  He didn’t want to say those things but why couldn’t Robert just deal with his feelings properly, like a normal person? See a counselor or just fucking talk!

Robert had stood with his hands on his hips, silently absorbing Aaron’s rant.  He looked Aaron dead in the eye now.

“Are you done?” Aaron thought for a second.  He said what needed to be said.  “Yes.”

“Can I say something?”

Aaron just nodded. 

“I’m sorry.”  Robert stepped forward, pulling Aaron into a hug, wrapping his arms around Aaron’s neck.  Aaron went easily and with no hesitation.  He brought his arms around Robert’s waist and squeezed tightly.  “I’m so sorry.  I didn’t mean it.”

Aaron nodded against Robert’s shoulder.  “I know. Me too.”

They stayed there, swaying a bit.  Robert needed to be held by his friend and Aaron needed to be the one who brought him some comfort, temporary as it might be. 

Their peace was broken by the sound of something banging, then scraping, then cursing.  They broke apart to see the black chair come hurtling through the doorway, Adam red faced and sweating behind it.

He just looked at the two men and said simply “don’t say a fucking word.”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Aaron and Robert continued to spend most of their time together.  They planned and threw Adam and Vic’s engagement party together where they had a blast, drinking and joking the night away.  They bought Robert a real Christmas tree, his very first, and decorated it together, even if Aaron thought Rob’s choice of decorations were a bit gaudy.  The two of them regularly went out to the local bars, tried new restaurants, and in the Spring, Rob even got Aaron to try golfing.  He wasn’t too pleased when Aaron turned out to be a natural.

Robert had become Aaron’s best friend.  The person to turn to for celebrations and successes and fun.

And also for support and reassurance and tears.

Which was why he was calling Rob now.

Aaron didn’t even know why he was so upset.  He hadn’t been upset before.  He was always confident he made the right decision.  But then why was he borderline hysterical now.

He dialed the number without thinking.

“Aaron it’s so fucking late…”

“Can you come over?”  Aaron hardly recognized his own voice.  It was soft but desperate and raspy from the sobbing he just couldn’t seem to control.

He could hear the concern in Robert’s voice.  “What’s wrong?  Are you okay?”

Aaron just didn’t know where to start.  “He’s getting married.”

There was a brief silence on the other line, Robert probably trying to wake up while figuring out what the hell was happening.

“What?  Who’s getting married, Aaron?”

“ALEX!” And the next sob rolled out.

“I’m on my way.”

What felt like only a minute later brought a knock to Aaron’s door.  He opened it, knowing he must look a mess.  He had been trying to handle it on his own for hours now, Alex having called early in the afternoon to check in and then drop a bombshell.  His eyes hurt from the tears and rubbing and he was in his most comfortable, but rattiest pajamas.  He just couldn’t get the energy to care. 

He left Robert in the doorway while he walked back to his room, collapsing on his bed, forearm covering his eyes.  Somehow, he still had tears left to cry.  Aaron felt the bed dip next to him and a hand rubbing comfortingly on his thigh.

“So.  Alex is getting married.”  Robert was trying to process but hearing someone else say it hurt.

He removed his arm from his face and looked at Robert whose eyes showed nothing but concern and compassion.  He helped Aaron sit up and put his arm around his shoulder.

“You always knew this was a possibility, right?”  Aaron nodded.  He knew.

“So tell me what you’re thinking.  You told me that Alex had wanted all of that with you but you didn’t want it with him.  Was that not true?”  Robert was such a warm, comforting presence next to Aaron.  He was so grateful.

“No, that was true.  And if I can be really honest it’s still true.  I guess it’s just a reality check, ya know?  Here I am, struggling to date, still feeling like I’m trying to rebuild all this time and not only did he move on but managed to find the one?  Why can’t I be that for someone?  I don’t want to date anymore.  I don’t want to make small talk.  I just want someone to love me and let me love them.” 

Aaron was just so tired and, truthfully, lonely.  He had friends and family who made his life full but he wanted more.  He wanted a partner, a husband, a child.  A home that felt lived it, filled with love.   Alex found it, why was he having such a hard time?

Robert turned toward Aaron, pressing on his shoulders so Aaron was forced to turn towards Robert as well.  Large hands on the side of his face forced Aaron to look up and into Robert’s eyes.

“Listen to me.  You are amazing.  You’re kind and successful and funny.  You’re passionate and talented and beautiful.  You deserve the world and you deserve to have someone who’s willing to give it to you.  Alex is not that man and that’s okay.  You’re going to be happy and feel loved because no one in this world deserves it more than you, Aaron.  No one.”

Aaron realized his breathing had regulated.  His heart rate had slowed.  Robert had calmed him down, brought him peace.  Again.  Like always.  Robert was such a good friend.  A good man.  And he knew Rob was right.  Aaron would meet someone and deserved to be happy.

He muttered out a quiet “thanks” followed by Robert’s equally quiet “it’s true.”

They sat there, frozen, staring at one another for what felt like hours.  Aaron couldn’t look away from Robert’s eyes.  He felt cared for and wanted for the first time in a very long time.  He liked the way Robert felt.  He liked the way Robert made him feel. 

Robert’s hands moving away from his face broke him from his thoughts.  He didn’t quite know what he was doing but he didn’t want the feeling to go away.  He took hold of both of Robert’s wrists, moving Rob’s hands back to his face.  He needed to keep feeling that warmth, that affection.  He was ready to feel close to someone again.  Who better than this amazing man?

He never broke eye contact with Robert.  Aaron moved slightly forward, checking to see if Robert would pull away or stop him but Robert didn’t move.  So Aaron leaned forward just a bit more closing the distance.  Kissing Robert felt perfect.  It was exactly what he thought it would be when he allowed himself to imagine it.  Aaron pulled away slightly, enough to check once more with Robert.  How had he never noticed how much green was in his eyes before? 

Robert shifted his hand from Aaron’s cheek to the back of his neck.  He gave Aaron a small smile and leaned back in. 

Having Robert like this felt so right.  He needed it and maybe he needed Robert far more than he ever realized.  He had no idea how to feel about that.  So he decided to live in the moment, perhaps a bit selfishly, and worry about all of those feelings tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update! Enjoy!

**The Next Morning**

Aaron hadn’t slept. 

He sat in the chair opposite his bed and watched Robert’s chest rhythmically rise and fall.  He tried to see if he could find his freckles in the dark.  Tried to imagine what he might be dreaming about with a small smile on his face.

But he didn’t sleep.

Aaron’s mind was racing.  That had been spectacular sex.  He felt so much like himself it was unnerving.  No vulnerability, just honesty and want.  He saw a side to Robert he never imagined he’d be privy to. 

And it freaked him the fuck out.

Rob was his best friend.  His go-to.  You don’t sleep with your go-to. 

He decided he must have made a huge mistake.

Eventually, Aaron left his daydreaming long enough to notice the sun was shining brightly through the window.  He made himself a brew and then one for Rob, knowing exactly how he liked it of course.

He was dreading the conversation they were about to have but he knew it needed to happen.  He had to clear the air, keep their friendship in one piece.  He’d do anything. 

Aaron brought Rob’s brew to the side table and cleared his throat.  Robert opened one eye, seemed to notice Aaron standing over him in his dressing gown and smiled.  He gave a throaty “morning” while reaching for his coffee.

Aaron tried to smile at Rob but he couldn’t seem to make his mouth work. 

This was gonna suck.

“So” Aaron sat down next to Rob on the bed, “last night was-“

“Fun” Robert interjected with a smirk.

Aaron nodded in agreement.  “Definitely fun.  But…I don’t want anything to change.  I love our friendship the way it is.  I’m really glad you came over last night but I think-“ he took a deep breath “I-I think it was a mistake.  We’re meant to be friends.  Just friends. Right?  Don’t you agree?”

Aaron could feel a dumbass smile on his face but he was desperately hoping Robert agreed and understood.  He really didn’t know what life would be like if Robert wasn’t there anymore.  He couldn’t even imagine.

It felt like time stopped.  He just stared at Robert waiting for some kind of a response.  He was usually pretty good at reading Robert but he didn’t have a shot in hell right now.  Robert seemed to have pulled out the poker face.

Robert looked down into his coffee while Aaron held his breath.  When he looked up Aaron instantly felt relief.

With a small smile he said “I agree.  We make amazing friends and I wouldn’t want to change that.”

Aaron couldn’t hold it back.  He let out his breath and gave a small laugh “okay.” 

They sat in silence for a minute or two and, for the first time in a long time, it felt uncomfortable.  Heavy.

Finally, Robert took notice of the clock and realized he was going to be late for work.  He ran around the room picking up various articles of clothing, babbling on about a meeting he was going to miss. 

Once he had everything together he stopped and turned to Aaron.  Robert had a way of making Aaron feel exposed but it never really bothered him.  He almost found comfort in knowing someone could see him for him.

“Are you okay?” Robert looked genuinely concerned.  “I don’t mean about us I mean about Alex?  I could blow off work and we could just go out, take your mind off it a bit.  I wouldn’t mind.”

Such a good, good man.

Aaron smiled “nah you’re okay.  I’m feeling much better.  You helped a lot last night.  I owe you one.”

Robert just shook his head.  “What are friends for, huh?  I’ll text you later.”

When the door closed, Aaron rubbed the back of his neck, sighing.  He had this uncomfortable feeling in the pit of his stomach like something was off but he didn’t know what.  He was confident he did the right thing and Robert was brutally honest when he wanted to be so everything must be fine. 

He just needed more coffee.

 ___________________________________________________

They were at Vic and Adam’s for game night with some friends a week later, trying to mend what had started to splinter.  Since that night, THE night as Aaron thinks of it, they had only texted and way less than normal.  Most weeks they saw each other a few times, even talk on the phone sometimes.  But these texts were short, quick check-in type things.  Nothing like the usual.

And apparently, they weren’t being subtle with their awkwardness.

Adam was getting more beers for guests when he asked Aaron to give him a hand.  Once they were in the kitchen, Adam couldn’t hold back anymore.

“What is wrong with you two?  Lovers spat?”

Aaron just sighed, “yeah something like that.”

Adam put the beers he had collected down on the counter, moving to stand next to his friend. 

“Really?  What happened?”

Aaron winced.  He didn’t have any clue what Adam’s reaction would be and he already felt on edge as it was.

“It’s kind of a long story but Alex called to let me know he’s getting married.  I lost my shit and called Rob who came right over.  He said some really, really nice things to me and then next thing you know…”

“Seriously?! You slept with Rob?!”

Aaron’s eyes practically bugged right out of his head.  “ Would you shut up please?! Yeah, I did.”

Adam started swatting Aaron on the back, big beaming smile on his face. “Bro we kept hoping it would happen!”

What the hell was he talking about? “What do you mean?”

Adam just laughed “I mean everyone but you and Robert seem to realize you’re perfect together!  I’m so happy for you, mate! You make an excellent couple! You should really go for it!”

No, no, no! What was happening?  This isn’t the reaction he expected.  He wasn’t going to be with Robert.  That’s not how this works.

“No Adam you don’t get it.  It was a total mistake.  I was upset and Rob was there and it was just easy, a way to get over Alex a bit.  We had fun but it was a one off and he agreed with me.”

Adam looked skeptical.  “I dunno, bro.  If he’s so cool with it, why are you guys looking like water and oil out there?”

Well shit, he had a point but this whole conversation was just pissing him off now.  Enough.

“I don’t know what Rob’s problem is.  But I got what I needed, I feel way better and I want to forget this ever happened.”  Aaron opened his beer and took a big gulp.  He felt wiped out.  Why was this situation so difficult?

Adam looked like he wanted to object yet again when Victoria came in looking a bit flustered.

Hands on her hips as per she asked “did something just happen I’m not aware of?”

Aaron and Adam looked at each other confused.  “Don’t think so.  Why?”

She rubbed her head and looked nervous.  “Cause you’s two were taking forever in here so I told Rob to see if he could give you a hand but he came back looking really upset, said he wasn’t feeling well and took off like a shot.  Couldn’t get him to tell me what was wrong but it came on quick.  Wondered if you’d said anything to him or he said anything to you?”

_Bloody fucking hell._

Adam’s jaw dropped and he started pushing Aaron out the door.  “You gotta go, mate.  Go check on him. Call me later, let me know what happens.”

Aaron let his guilt carry him out of the apartment and into the street.  He was so anxious he couldn’t figure out how to get his arm through his coat sleeve.  He didn’t know where Rob could be so he headed out at a jog towards his place, hoping to catch him. 

After a few minutes, he saw him ahead, hands in his pockets, head down.

He yelled his name for half a block with no response.  When he was finally close enough to reach out, he did just that, turning Robert to face him.  Rob wouldn’t look him in the eye.

“Jesus, you and your long legs, I couldn’t catch up.”

Nothing.

Clearly humor wasn’t going to work.  And Rob still wouldn’t look up.

Slightly winded Aaron cautiously asked, “Rob, why did you leave?”

Robert just shook his head, huffed out a sad little laugh and moved to keep heading up the road when Aaron grabbed his arm pulling him back again.

“No Rob! We need to talk-“ he was stopped mid-sentence when Rob finally made eye contact and the tear tracks on his face were practically glowing in the lamp light.

_Fuck. Aaron you arsehole._

“Shit, Rob, I’m sorry.  You weren’t meant to hear that.  I was being dramatic, okay?  I just felt like Adam was pushing me to give him answers and I didn’t want to talk about it and-“

“You didn’t care that it was me.”

Aaron stood frozen to the spot.  “I don’t know what you mean, Rob.”

Rob took a few deep breaths, looking anywhere but at Aaron.  “You didn’t care that you slept with me.  You wanted comfort last night and I was the one who showed up.  I could have been anyone.”

Aaron was at a loss for words.  “I don’t know what to say.  I thought we both agreed it was a mistake.”

Rob just laughed, crossing his arms over his chest, clearly in self-protect mode.

“You made your feelings about it perfectly clear before I had even blinked myself awake.  What the hell was I supposed to say, Aaron?  If I disagreed with you, would you have changed your mind?  Would you have said ‘oh just kidding’ and gotten back into bed with me?  I said what you needed me to say.”

Aaron shuffled awkwardly on his feet.  He never meant to hurt Robert but he didn’t know how to explain his fear, his panic.  But he was starting to get nervous that this was enough to make Rob walk away from him and not look back so he had to say something. Anything!  So the rambling started…

“No Rob, I just…you’re my best friend, right?  And you came as soon as I needed you and you said such amazing things about me and made me feel really good and you seemed willing, ya know?  I just needed a bit of release and you looked like you were up for it-“

“So you used me!?” Rob was furious.  Bright pink with his fists clenched at his sides. 

“No of course I didn’t use-“

“FUCK YOU!”

The smack he felt was something else.  Between the cold air and the perfect angle Robert caught when his hand came down across his cheek, it was enough to make his eyes water.  He was stunned, stuck standing in the same place, holding his cheek and trying to keep his heart in one piece in his chest while he watched Robert walk away.

_What the fuck did you do, Dingle?_

________________________________________________________-

**6 weeks later**

It had been six whole weeks since the slap heard around the world.  Aaron had barely slept, drank more than he should, ate just enough so he wouldn’t pass out and left the house only when absolutely necessary.

He had done everything he could think of to try to talk with Robert.  He texted constantly, called twice a day (morning and night), walked by his job and stopped by his house.  He even was brave enough to reach out to Victoria.  She wasn’t best pleased but she was willing to say that Robert was alive and moving forward.  He’d take whatever scraps he could get.

This morning Aaron was feeling particularly anxious.  It was Vic and Adam’s wedding day.  Aaron was excited to be Adam’s best man but Robert was Victoria’s and they hadn’t seen each other yet.  Robert had mysteriously not been available for the rehearsal dinner earlier in the week.

Aaron was buzzing.  Even if Robert wouldn’t speak to him, wouldn’t look at him, he’d get to be in the same room with him.  Nothing had felt right.  Aaron stopped smiling and laughing. 

Aaron wasn’t a praying man but he was doing it now.  He needed his best friend back.

Adam and Aaron managed to catch some time alone before the wedding kicked off.  Adam, as always, seemed more concerned about Aaron than his own wedding which only led Aaron to carry a bit more guilt.

“Do you think he’ll talk to you today?”  Adam took a sip of his drink.  He looked cool as a cucumber for a man getting ready to promise _forever_ to someone. 

“I dunno but I really, really fucking hope so.  Nothing’s been the same.  I miss him.”  Aaron felt himself getting choked up.  He blinked away the tears.  He kept reminding himself today was Adam and Vic’s day, he wouldn’t ruin that.

“It’ll be fine, Ads.  Let’s just focus on making sure you don’t say anything stupid during the ceremony, yeah?” 

Adam laughed and tickled at Aaron’s middle.  “Shut up, you.” 

Aaron smiled for the first time in a month and a half.

Before they knew it, they were at the front of the altar, waiting for Vic to walk down.  Robert would be walking her down the aisle in addition to his man of honor duties since their father had passed.  Vic mentioned that Robert had cried when she asked.  Aaron knew how much that would have meant to Rob and was pissed with himself that he fucked everything up enough to miss something that important.

Aaron was yanked out of his thoughts by the music starting and the guests standing.  Vic turned the corner looking absolutely stunning.  He heard Adam’s breath catch next to him but Aaron couldn’t look away from Robert.  Charcoal suit tailored to perfection, hair cut shorter than normal but styled beautifully, freckles on full display and a beaming smile on his face all for his sister. 

_That was the moment._

Aaron felt like he couldn’t breathe.  He kept trying to get the necessary air into his lungs but it never seemed like enough.  He felt a bead of sweat drip from his neck, under his collar and down his back.  He squeezed his hands as tightly as he could into fists in the hopes the discomfort would keep him alert enough to not faint.

Robert wasn’t looking anywhere but at Victoria, smile never leaving his face.  Pride was written all over him.

When the ceremony was over, they walked down the aisle and got into the limo heading to the banquet hall where the reception was to be held.  Victoria and Adam were going at it like mad with Aaron and Robert silently pretending not to notice.

Aaron needed to get out of this car and into fresh air or he might actually die. 

When the limo stopped, he got out and practically ran to the back of the building.  He leaned against the brick wall and took as many deep breaths as his traitorous lungs would allow.  He wiped his forehead with the back of his hand, sweating and feeling like he was overheating in this damn suit. 

“Aaron? Aaron!?”

Victoria was calling.  He knew they needed to do pictures and he didn’t want to mess up their schedule.  He needed to get his shit together.  Deep, slow breaths, eyes closed, relax.  He could do this.  It was a few hours and then he could go home, get in bed and panic there, in the safety of his own home.  Just a few more hours.

The photos were relatively painless, just lots of posed pictures.  When he was excused he made a beeline right to the bar, taking a shot and grabbing a pint.  Maybe being trolleyed would make the night move faster.  Someone announced that the bride and groom would be making their big entrance so everyone was to find their seats. 

Aaron moved toward the head table where he knew he was sat next to Adam but what he saw made his heart hammer in his throat.  Robert was already at the table but he wasn’t alone.  Robert had brought a date.

He thought he might puke.

_Who the fuck was this guy?_

He looked short, as much as you could tell when someone’s sitting down, glasses, slicked back hair and a bow tie.  He had nerd written in neon blinking clear as day over his head.  There’s no way this guy, practically a kid by the looks of him, had any reason to be here with his Robert.

Aaron sat down and gulped realizing what he just thought.

_His Robert._

Why would he bring a date?  What was the point?  Robert had been so excited for Vic, she was all he could focus on.  Why did he suddenly feel the need for a plus one?  And why _that_ guy?

While they waited for the big introductions, Aaron did his best to subtly eavesdrop on their conversation.  He picked up on the words _Marvel_ and _Deadpool_ and _The Beatles._

Shit.  They liked the same things.

Aaron was deeply regretting all the times he took the mick out of Rob for his comic obsession now.

Someone came on the microphone and began the big introductions for Victoria and Adam.  They glowed.  Aaron couldn’t help but smile while everyone applauded them.  That was what love should look like.  Light, fun, happy.

He had those things once.

Adam didn’t seem to notice Aaron’s mood anymore which Aaron was grateful for.  Even though he felt like his chest was caving in he was determined not to let Adam know.  He was here to celebrate and damnit he was gonna try.

They had their dinners, which Aaron could only poke at and he and Robert did their separate speeches.  Aaron had imagined when they had both been asked to be in the wedding party that they’d do some joint speech together.  Tell some stories and jokes and let Rob do the sappy parts he’s so good at.  Just another thing he ruined.

Then came the cake and the dancing.  Everyone getting more and more loose as the night wore on.  Shoes were discarded, champagne glasses were everywhere you turned and ties were long gone.  Aaron, however, hadn’t managed to get himself to leave the table.  He could only watch as Robert danced with Victoria and his date.  Through some snooping on other people’s conversations, he found out that the date was Finn, Adam’s cousin.  In a few weeks when the bliss wore off, Aaron was gonna pop Adam one for that.

While Aaron sat drowning his sorrows he took some time to reflect.  He noticed how Rob had barely stopped smiling all night.  How being with his family seemed to give him a glow.  How he became so much more uninhibited after his second beer.  How he leaned in closely to anyone speaking to him, making sure he didn’t miss anything they said.  How he danced with all the old ladies who kept giving him the eye, some even pinching his bum.

All of those things just made him better.  Even more amazing.  But really, Aaron had known what his problem was since the second he saw Robert walking down the aisle towards him.  No, before that.  When Robert had his hands on his face and was telling Aaron how worthy he was.  No, before that.  When he was quick to apologize for his sharp words, putting his own pain aside to make sure Aaron knew he was sorry.  No, before that.  When he had matured enough to realize he had been an ass in his younger years and wanted to start over again.  No, before that.  When he was the most beautiful man in the room and did what he could to make sure you noticed him.

No, before that.

When he sat in Aaron’s car with his long legs and expensive shoes and smarmy smile.  When he was just being himself.

_God I love him._

Aaron felt the tears sting the back of his eyes.  Felt his breath catch in his throat.  He watched as Rob put his arms around Finn’s waist pulling him close, hips moving together to the music, saying something in his ear.

Aaron had to get out.  He knew he completely fucked everything up.  He didn’t just ruin his friendship but he was so in denial about his feelings he torpedoed any chance of a future with Rob, too. 

He thought back to the night of their big fight, how hurt Rob had been.  Maybe Robert had felt something for him and that’s why he was so hurt?  It wasn’t just Aaron’s stupid, insensitive words that stung but the fact that he thought Aaron didn’t want to be with him?

Aaron quickly wiped away the tears that fell.  He needed to leave.  He’d explain to Adam and Vic another day.  He hoped they’d understand.  It was just too much and too hard. 

He walked out of the building as quickly as he could, taking out his cell phone and ringing for a taxi.  He just wanted to go home and wallow by himself.

He sat down on a bench outside.  It was still warm and there were fireflies out, lighting up the sky.  He could hear the distant hum of the music playing from inside.  Heard the crickets and the sound of cars speeding on the highway nearby.  He closed his eyes and imagined a different scenario.  One where he wasn’t outside of a party on his own.  Where he wasn’t an inconsiderate idiot, too afraid of his own feelings to be honest.  Where his best friend was sitting beside him, holding his hand and telling him-

“Hey.”

Aaron opened his eyes and sat up straight. 

Robert looked stunning in the night light.  His white shirt was undone around the neck, sleeves rolled up past his elbows, cheeks flushed from the heat and hair a bit messy.  Aaron had to look away. 

“Hey Rob.”

Robert cleared his throat and sat down on the bench next to Aaron.  Their thighs touched and a shiver went down Aaron’s spine.

_How had he never noticed this before?_

“I, uh, saw you leave and wanted to make sure you were alright.”

Aaron smiled and turned toward Robert.  Always a good man.

“Yeah I’m okay.  I’m just…tired.”

Aaron felt Robert breathing beside him.  He couldn’t take much more.

“Okay.  Well I was just checking.”

Silence. 

Aaron was afraid to speak.  Afraid that he’d say everything he’d been thinking all night.  He couldn’t lay that on Robert, not after he was clearly dating Finn and looking so genuinely happy.  It would be too selfish.

Robert let out a big sigh.  He stood up slowly and looked out on the grounds, hands on his head and arching his back in a stretch.  “I guess I better get back inside.”

Aaron just gave a small smile but he felt it.  He felt the words coming up, ready to come pouring out.  As he watched Robert walk away he couldn’t hold them back anymore.

“Rob I’m so sorry.”

That made Robert stop in his tracks but he didn’t turn around.  Aaron decided he was going to say what he needed to say, even if he said it to Robert’s back.  Pride be damned.

“I’m sorry Rob.  I’m sorry that I disrespected you.  I’m sorry that I told anyone else about our business.  I’m sorry that I couldn’t be honest with you.  But how could I be honest with you when I wasn’t being honest with myself?  When we slept together, Rob, it changed everything.  I felt right.  For the first time, in my entire life, I felt right.  And that scared the shit out of me.  I didn’t know what it meant and I wasn’t ready for it.  And what if I lost my best friend while I tried to figure it out?  What would I do then?  I have been completely lost without you, Robert.  I miss everything about you.  I hope that you know that I love you, that I think you’re an incredible man who deserves everything he wants in the world.  But I need you to know that I’m _in_ love with you.”

Aaron paused to catch his breath.  Robert had turned mid speech to look at Aaron.  His mouth was slightly open but he hadn’t moved.  No closer, but no further away either.

Aaron smiled when he realized what he said.  “I’m in love with you.  It’s taken me a really long time to come to realize it but I do now and I need you to know.  I’m sorry I fucked everything up and I know you’re with Finn now.  I promise I’ll respect your relationship, I just needed to tell you all that.  I love you, I miss you and I’m sorry.”

They stood looking at one another for what felt like an entire lifetime.  Aaron didn’t know what he had hoped for but this wasn’t it.  Robert wasn’t speaking.  At all.  He wasn’t moving.  He had barely reacted.  All of that solidified for him that Rob didn’t feel the same but he couldn’t blame him.

Aaron’s heart broke but part of him knew he had damaged everything beyond repair. 

He saw the headlights of his cab approach and felt a small sense of relief.  Now that everything was out in the open, he felt the need to hide.  Too vulnerable to be anywhere but home. 

He gave Rob a small, sad smile and headed towards the cab.  As he reached for the handle, he felt a hand on his arm turning him around, then lips on his lips and hands on his face. 

Aaron gave everything he could back, taking Robert’s hips in his hands and bringing Rob’s body as close to his as he could. 

Then Rob pulled away, just a breath apart, forehead resting against Aarons.  Robert’s thumbs moving slowly over the stubble of his cheeks.  Aaron closed his eyes against the feeling.  The feeling of being home.  When he opened them again, he was lost in Robert’s eyes. They took a minute to just be there, in the moment, together.  Robert smiled and said

“I love you, I miss you and I forgive you.”

 


	6. Chapter 6

**3 years later**

“So Aaron, how long have you been married?”

Aaron drank the last of his beer, smiling at Vic as she immediately had another to give him.

“Uh, going on two years now I guess.  Goes by fast.”  He absentmindedly played with the silver ring on his finger, a habit he had no interest in breaking.

“And where is the other half now?”  Vic’s co-worker, Steve, from the restaurant was probably just trying to make conversation but man, he was making Aaron a little nuts.

“He’ll be here soon.  Had something special to pick up first,” Aaron said with a knowing grin.

Vic and Adam were hosting their annual holiday party where they invited pretty much everyone they’d ever met and demanded they all dress up.  Aaron was already overheating in his suit but he knew his husband would be grateful for the view.

He excused himself from Steve, surprised the man actually let him get up, and found Adam plating some more food in the kitchen.

“Need a hand, bro?”  Adam was doing so well with his life and Aaron wasn’t shy in saying how proud he was of his best mate.  A lovely wife, two great kids, a killer job and a new house.  Adam was happy and that made Aaron happy.

“Nah, I’m alright.  How’s Steve treatin’ ya?” he asked through a laugh. 

“Oh, so you abandoned me on purpose! Real nice!”  Aaron gave him a light punch to the gut.

“He’s okay, just doesn’t stop talking.  Here,” Adam handed Aaron a plate full of snacks.  “Put these on the table, yeah?”

Aaron headed back out, hoping he’d be able to avoid his new best friend.  As he was quietly snacking (diets be damned at Christmas) he felt a weight on his foot.

Looking down he was met with big blue eyes, dark curly hair, a bright red, velvet dress and a smile that could blind the sun.

His daughter really was perfect.

“Where did you come from trouble?”  He asked with his best sing-song voice, pulling her up from the floor and into his arms.  She gurgled back, giggling when Aaron started planting loud, wet kisses all over her face.

“She’s a runner, just like her father.”  Aaron should have known his husband would show up looking like he just stepped away from a photo shoot, not that he just spent an hour wrangling their squirming daughter into a dress.

“She’ll be competing professionally before we know it.”   Robert put his hand on the small of Aaron’s back, pulling him in for a kiss.  Every kiss felt like a first kiss.  It never got old.  “Jesus, you look good.”

Aaron couldn’t help the blush creeping up his neck.  He gave Robert another quick peck.  “You too.”

“I’m gonna get a drink.  Beer?”  Robert had already turned heading towards Vic.  “Yeah, ta.  Did she eat?”  Aaron asked, indicating Annie in his arms.

“Yeah, like a champ.”  And he was off.

Annie was getting restless so Aaron headed off to the couch where she had a safe area to crawl, away from the seemingly hundreds of guests.  He’d have to ask Robert where he put the diaper bag with her toys when he returned.

“Oh, who is this little angel?”  Aaron rolled his eyes.  Damnit, Steve.

“My little girl, Annie.”  She looked up when she heard her name, flailing around a ribbon she picked up from the carpet, big smile on her face, babbling nonsense.

“Well she’s adorable.  How old is she?”

“She is perfect isn’t she,” Robert gave Aaron his drink and sat down on the couch next to him.  You couldn’t fit an ant between them if you tried.  “She’ll be one in February.”  Aaron felt Robert’s arm around his shoulders.  He could always tell when Rob was feeling a bit green but he secretly loved it.

Steve just sipped his drink and nodded his head.  “Well happy early birthday, little lady.  I’m going to get a refill.”  With that, he stood up and left.

Robert turned to Aaron, crease in between his eyebrows.  “Has that guy been like that with you all night?”  Concerned Rob was even sexier than jealous Rob.

“A bit but he was harmless.  Just wouldn’t stop talking.”  He bent to bring Annie up onto his lap facing Robert who proceeded to make faces at her, making her laugh until she drooled.

“Hand her over, then.”  Vic swooped in and picked Annie up, lifting her high in the air and bringing her down to give her kisses to her chubby cheeks.  “You must be the happiest baby I have ever met.”  Aaron smiled and took Robert’s hand in his.  If they never did anything right again, Annie would always be their best success.

“Mate, did you ever think you’d be here?”  Adam plopped down next to Vic across from the two men, beer in hand.  “Married, kid, successful business, the whole thing?”

Aaron and Robert just smiled.  Aaron squeezed his husband’s hand.  “Not with this one I didn’t.”

“Yeah,” Robert laughed.  “You didn’t like me when we first met.” 

Vic laughed.  “Who does?”

“Oye,” Robert threw the ribbon Annie had been playing with at Vic.  “I got him in the end, didn’t I?”

Aaron rested his head on Robert’s shoulder, feeling warm and happy and fulfilled.  He really never would have guessed he’d be here, with a man as spectacular as Robert by his side. 

“It only took nine years.”  Aaron joked.

Robert put his head on Aaron’s, taking a deep breath and closing his eyes. 

“And you were worth every second.”                                                    

********

The party had come to a close, Annie fast asleep in Robert’s arms, wet spot forming on his shoulder.  They drove home together, Aaron deciding to leave his car in the lot overnight, opting for a few extra minutes with his family.

Together, they got Annie ready for bed, disturbing her just enough for some grumbles but no big blow outs, then into her crib to sleep. 

Aaron changed into his trackies and t-shirt while Robert brushed his teeth.  He snuggled into the duvet, warm and content, looking forward to a good night’s sleep.

Robert appeared from the bathroom in just his shorts, looking just as gorgeous as he had almost a decade before.  Somedays, Rob took his breath away.  How lucky was Aaron that he found a man as beautiful as Robert but also as kind?

Clearly the holidays were making him soft.

Robert took a detour from his usual route, taking a seat next to Aaron on the bed.  He ran his fingers through Aaron’s hair, curls loose now from the heat of the party, and smiled.

Aaron blushed a bit under the attention.  “I’m too knackered, Rob, but I can make up for it in the morning.”  Aaron felt his eyes closing against his will.  He always wanted his husband but his four AM wake up call, curtesy of a certain blue-eyed monster, was really wearing him out.

“Don’t worry about that,” Robert smiled, continuing to stroke through Aaron’s hair.  “Are you awake enough for a present though?  I have a Christmas gift for you and I can’t wait to give it to you.”

Aaron popped one eye open.  “I like gifts.”

Robert smiled and got up from his spot on the bed.  Aaron sat up, watching Rob as he shuffled around in their closet, finally emerging with an immaculately wrapped gift.

Aaron smiled, tearing into Robert’s meticulous work.  He was greeted with a rectangular shaped black box, kind of an odd size.  Aaron had no idea what to expect.

When he opened it, he was a bit confused.  On a small, velvet pillow was a small, worn piece of paper. 

He picked it up and looked at it.

A receipt.

Aaron scanned it, trying to figure out why he was being gifted a receipt.

_Cheeseburger.  Soda.  Extra chips.  House salad._

He looked at Robert.  He didn’t want to be ungrateful but he didn’t understand.

Robert just laughed and shook his head. 

“Aaron, look at the date.”

Aaron scanned the receipt again, eyes landing on the date.  June 8, 2010.

_Oh._

Aaron’s eyes instantly filled with tears.  His soft, sentimental husband was too much sometimes.

“Rob,” Aaron choked on some tears.  “You saved the receipt from that diner?  All these years?”

Robert smiled, taking the receipt from Aaron’s hands, running his fingers over it.  He nodded his head.

“I know I was an ass back then but I knew.  As soon as I saw you I knew.”

Aaron gulped, trying to swallow at least some of the emotion that was threatening to spill out.  “You knew what?”

Robert looked at him then, blinding smile on his face.  “That you would be my home.”

Aaron smiled, tears finally breaking free.  He leaned into Robert, wrapping his arms around Robert’s middle and squeezing tightly.  Robert really knew what to say sometimes.  As Aaron felt Robert tighten his hold, rubbing his hand up and down his back, placing a kiss to the top of his head, Aaron knew he was home, too.

He pulled back, enough to place his forehead against Robert’s.  He brought his hand up, stroking Robert’s cheek gently, making the man’s eyes close with the feeling.

“I love you so much, Rob.  Always.”

Robert smiled.  He moved further down into the bed, bringing Aaron with him.  He lifted his arm so that Aaron could cuddle into his chest, Aaron’s arm moving over Robert’s belly.  Robert’s fingers gently moved up his arm, leaving goosebumps where he touched.  Again, Aaron felt a lingering kiss to his head.

“I love you more.”

Robert turned the light out and Aaron shut his eyes.  The sound of his daughter quietly snuffling in her sleep on the monitor.  The sound of the heating turning on in their home.  The sound of his husband’s heartbeat in his ear. 

Yeah, Aaron thought.  This is home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! Thank you for reading and for the lovely comments and kudos! I'm scottt190 over on tumblr. Stop by and say hi!

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic. I've been a Robron fan on the perimeter for awhile and thought I'd try. Love the fandom and the fiction!


End file.
